seelenwandlerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Spezialfähigkeiten - Special Skills
Deutsch Es gibt 3 verschiedene Spezialfähigkeitenarten, die nach Fähigkeitenranking geordnet sind: • 1 Stern: Diese Spezialfähigkeiten erlangt ihr während der Tutorial- bzw. Storyquest • 2 Sterne: Diese Fähigkeiten erhaltet ihr durch Seiten aus dem Buch der Spezialfähigkeiten • 3 Sterne: Diese erhaltet ihr durch die Schriftrolle der gebrochenen Siegel 2 Sterne-Fähigkeiten könnt ihr bei Ninis Zu, dem Bücherhändler der Dämonenschlächter, kaufen, der sich in Sidus Ur befindet. Allerdings könnt ihr neben Ninis auch den Bücherhändler Usveex Peos besuchen, der sich am Annex der Unsterblichkeit aufhält und euch zusätzlich die Gelegenheit bietet, 3-Sterne-Fähigkeiten zu erwerben. Um 3-Sterne-Fähigkeiten zu erlangen, benötigt ihr einen silbernen Ausweis vom Annex der Unsterblichkeit. Um an dieses Dokument zu gelangen, benötigt ihr ausreichend Gunst bei der entsprechenden Fraktion. Diese gewinnt ihr durch tägliche Quests. Sobald ihr den silbernen Ausweis freigeschaltet habt, könnt ihr 3-Sterne-Fähigkeiten erwerben. Dokumente der Spezialfähigkeiten Es gibt 2 verschiedene Dokumente, die euch Spezialfähigkeiten gewähren: • Seiten aus dem Buch der Spezialfähigkeiten • Schriftrolle der gebrochenen Siegel Seiten aus dem Buch der Spezialfähigkeiten erhaltet ihr in täglichen Quests. Einige Fraktionsquests bieten euch ebenfalls die Chance, diese Dokumente zu erhalten. Des weiteren bietet Cita Ceres, der die Außenstelle der Feenagentur leitet, diese Dokumente feil. Ihr erhaltet sie aber auch im Laden von Ausgyth. Um eine Schriftrolle der gebrochenen Siegel zu erhalten, besucht ihr einfach ebenfalls Cita Ceres. Steigerungsfähigkeiten Mithilfe von Dao und Siegeln könnt ihr eure Spezialfähigkeiten steigern. Im Spiel gibt es 3 verschiedene Dao-Arten: • Sidus Dao (Erleuchtung Stufe 1) • Dämonisches Dao (Erleuchtung Stufe 2) • Göttliches Dao (Erleuchtung Stufe 3) Siegel sind erforderlich, um Pfade innerhalb des Dao-Baums schneller freischalten zu können. • Sidus-Siegel (nur 1- und 2-Sterne-Fähigkeiten) • Dämonisches Siegel (nur 2- und 3-Sterne-Fähigkeiten) • Göttliches Siegel (nur 3-Sterne-Fähigkeiten) Es gibt zudem 4 verschiedene Erleuchtungsarten, von denen jede einen anderen Effekt besitzt • Rot - Sternenerleuchtung erhöht die gesamte Macht • Orange - Erleuchtung der Bestie erlaubt es euch, Kosten für Spezialfähigkeiten zu verringern • Blau - Erleuchtung der Bestie erlaubt es euch, Abklingzeiten zu verringern • Grün - Sternenerleuchtung hat unterschiedliche Effekte Ihr könnt die Erleuchtung eurer Spezialfähigkeit durch "Dao umformen" verändern. Außerdem lassen sich sämtliche Daos, die ihr in den Dao-Baum investiert habt, durch einen Klick auf die Schriftrolle der Rückführung zurücksetzen. Wenn ihr die Schriftrolle der Rückführung verwenden wollt, müsst ihr Borfen Non, den Großhändler der Kaiserstadt, besuchen. Bei ihm erhaltet ihr spezielle Siegel der Beseitigung, um die gewünschten Pfade zu bereinigen. English There are 3 different types of Special Skills which are sorted by skill ratings: • 1 Star: These are the ones you obtain within the tutorial/story quests • 2 Star: These are the ones you can buy using Special Skill Pages • 3 Star: These are the ones you can buy using Special Skill - Broken Seals You can buy 2-star skills at the Demonslayer Bookseller Ninis Zu who can be found in Sidus Ur but you are not limited to just visiting Ninis. You can also visit Bookseller Usveex Peos who resides at the Immortal Annex who will additionally provide you the opportunity to purchase 3-star skills. To obtain 3-star skills you will need an Immortal Annex Silver ID Card, to get this card you will need to increase your favor with the faction by doing daily quests. Once you unlock the Silver ID card you will be able to purchase the 3-star skills. Special Skill Pages There are 2 types of different pages which you can use for Special Skills • Special Skill Pages • Special Skill - Broken Seals You can obtain Special Skill Pages by doing daily quests which you can find in your daily menu by pressing ‘U’. Some faction quests also offer you a chance to obtain these pages. You can also purchase pages from the Volopine Cita Ceres which runs the Faery Agency Outer Base Shop and from the Ausgyth shop as well. To obtain Special Skill - Broken Seal pages you can also visit the same Volopine as you would do for Special Skill pages. Levelling Skills You can level up your Special Skills by using Dao and Sigils. There are 3 types of Dao within the game • Sidus Dao (Level 1 Enlightenment) • Demonic Dao (Level 2 Enlightenment) • Divine Dao (Level 3 Enlightenment) The amount required for each skill is dependant on the skill grade. If you have a 1-star skill it will only take a small amount compared to a 3-star skill. Sigils are used to unlock paths within the Dao Tree faster • Sidus Sigil (1-2 star skills only) • Demonic Sigil (2-3 star skills only) • Divine Sigil (3 star skills only) There are also 4 different Enlightenments with different effects for each one • Red - Star Enlightenment allows you to increase overall power • Orange - Beast Enlightenment allows you to reduce Special Skill costs • Blue - Beast Enlightenment allows you to reduce cooldowns • Green - Star Enlightenment has various effects You can reform your special skill enlightenment's by selecting ‘Reform Dao’ and you can return all Daos that you have invested in the Dao Tree by clicking on Return Scroll. When using Return Scroll you will need to visit the Imperial City Advanced Grocer Borfen Non to purchase special Removal Sigils dependant on what you used to unlock the paths in the beginning.